


Double Dates to Candy & Cakes

by DaniShine178



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitter Daniel, Babysitter Heechul, Babysitter Jihyo, Babysitter Momo, Babysitting, Boys in Skirts, Bribery with cakes, Caregiver Changbin, Caregiver Hyunjin, Caregiver Minho, Daehwi mentioned - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Double Dating, F/M, Fluff, Get that tea!, Jamie Park mentioned, Little Bang Chan, Little Felix, Little Jeongin, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Or women in my case, Pacifiers, Plushies, babyspace, caregiver seungmin, got7 mentioned, little jisung, littlespace, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniShine178/pseuds/DaniShine178
Summary: A double date between Momo & Heechul and Jihyo & Daniel quickly turns into the four babysitting Stray Kids' littles. It's not like any of them are going to complain.RATED FOR SWEARING AND CONTENT THAT MAY MAKE SOME UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE READ THE TAGS.THIS IS AN AGE REGRESSION STORY, NOT AGE PLAY. IT IS TAGGED AS SUCH SO THAT THOSE WHO DON’T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE CAN FIND IT.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160





	Double Dates to Candy & Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be updating my multi-chapter fics, especially the ones with requests behind them? Yes. Does writing these oneshots give me a crap ton of serotonin? Also yes. As such, writing these oneshots does take a high priority. Especially since it's putting cute concepts out into the universe!

Jihyo and Momo couldn’t help but smile as they saw their boyfriends walking towards the restaurant. “Oppa!” Momo cheered, rushing over to Heechul and wrapping him in a tight hug. “It’s been so long since we had a night out!”

Heechul lifted the dancer off the ground as he tightened the hug, earning a laugh from the woman. “I’ve missed you so much, babe!”

Jihyo, on the other hand, brought her boyfriend in for a kiss before pulling back. “Missed you, hun.”

“I missed you too,” Daniel muttered, bringing the boy in for another kiss. “Now, how about we get some dinner?”

Heechul snickered. “Hell yeah, let’s get this double date started!”

“How is it you’re older than me, Oppa?” Momo teased, a smirk on her face.

“The same reason my boyfriend is also older, unnie,” Jihyo retorted. “Life is unfair.”

Daniel stared at his girlfriend with a mock shocked expression. “I’m hurt and wounded!”

“You aren’t the only one,” Heechul commented.

Before the conversation could continue, though, Jihyo’s phone started ringing. She cocked an eyebrow as she pulled it out of her purse, pressing accept on the phone call. “Hello?” The other three present watched as Jihyo cocked an eyebrow. “Okay, Minho, I need you to calm down. Okay? Now, what’s wrong?” She was silent for a moment before a sigh escaped her lips. “You’re kidding?”

“What’s up, babe?” Daniel questioned.

Jihyo held up a finger as she continued her conversation. “Okay, will they be alright if Momo and I bring Heechul and Daniel?” A sheepish smile appeared on her face. “Yeah…we might have been about to go on a double date.” The smile was quickly replaced by a stern look. “Hey, no, Momo and I love looking after the little ones.”

Momo gasped while Heechul and Daniel looked confused. “Are we being asked to babysit our little kangaroo and pixie?”

Jihyo snickered. “Yeah, Momo’s excited…Okay, we should be there in about ten minutes.” She moved the phone away from her ear and smiled at the small group. “So Hyunjin injured himself at dance practice. Minho doesn’t think it’s anything too bad, but they’re still taking him to the hospital to be certain.”

“Why do we need to go to their dorm then?” Daniel questioned.

Heechul cocked an eyebrow. “And why did Momo bring up a little kangaroo and pixie?”

The two women shared a look before Jihyo looked back at them. “You guys are familiar with age regression and littles, right?” Both men nodded. “Well, four of members of Stray Kids are littles, and all of them have regressed because they’re afraid Hyunjin is so hurt he’s going to be gone forever.”

“Aw, the poor boys,” Momo cooed, a frown crossing her face.

“So we’re babysitting them while the other caregivers go to the hospital?” Daniel inquired.

Heechul sighed. “At least we’re still with our girlfriends tonight.”

The group of four made their way to the Stray Kids’ dorm. By the time they got there, they could hear sobbing. Jihyo and Momo both frowned. “I think that’s Sungie,” Jihyo muttered.

“He’s probably all curled up in a ball,” Momo fretted.

Frowns crossed their boyfriends’ faces. “Are you certain Hyunjin isn’t that injured?” Heechul inquired. “Because I’ve only seen littles that upset when their caregivers were really hurt.”

Jihyo shook her head. “No, Minho was very clear Hyunjin just injured his ankle.”

“All of the littles, but Chrissie and Sungie especially are very sensitive, Oppa,” Momo claimed. Once they reached the door, the oldest of the two women knocked on the door, which was quickly thrown open by a frantic looking Seungmin.

“Noonas, thank God you’re here!” Seungmin gasped. His eyes widened upon seeing an awkward-looking Daniel and Heechul standing behind Jihyo and Momo. “A-And sunbaenims…”

Daniel snickered. “If we’re going to help our girlfriends look after your littles, at least call me Hyung.”

Heechul flashed the younger a reassuring smile. “Same goes for me.”

“O-Okay,” Seungmin muttered, nodding just a bit. He sighed. “Come on in.”

The group of four stepped into the apartment, the sound of crying growing louder. “Mommy no go!” Jisung sobbed, clutching onto Minho as the caregiver walked around the apartment.

“Momo noona! Jihyo noona!” Jeongin squealed, stumbling to hug the two women.

Jihyo’s smile grew as she wrapped the little in a tight hug. “Hi, Innie! How’re you doing?”

“Mama got weally huwt,” Jeongin sniffled. A pout formed on his face. When Heechul let out a small awe, the little froze up. “Noonas, who ‘dey?”

Seungmin chuckled, ruffling the little’s hair. “Innie, that’s Heechul hyungie and Daniel hyungie. Their noonas’ boyfriends.” Jeongin let out a small whine, opting to hide his face in the crook of Momo’s neck.

“Aw, Innie, you don’t have to be scared,” Momo cooed. “They’re both absolute softies.”

“It’s clear where Jisung’s at, but how are Chrissie and Lixie doing?” Jihyo inquired, her voice low.

Seungmin sighed. “They’ve both locked themselves in their room. It was clear they were slipping, but they’re refusing to come out.”

“Well, time for Jihyo noona to work her magic,” Jihyo muttered, moving further into the dorm.

“Let me help you, babe,” Daniel offered, right behind her.

Momo gently brought Jeongin out of his little hiding spot. “Innie, you want to help noona and hyungie calm down Sungie?” Jeongin nodded, his eyes glued to the floor.

“Is there something fun on the floor?” Heechul inquired. Jeongin snapped his head up, confused. Momo and Seungmin looked at the oldest with intrigued expressions on their face. Heechul snickered. “Well, you had your eyes on the floor. Was there something fun you were looking at?”

Jeongin shook his head. “You…You new.”

Heechul scratched the top of his head, a confused look on his face. “No, I’m pretty certain my name’s Heechul.” Jeongin giggled while Momo rolled her eyes. Seungmin, on the other hand, cracked a smile.

“Okay, we have to leave in negative five minutes,” Minho announced, still holding Jisung in his arms.

Momo rushed over to the couch and patted the spot next to her. “Leave Sungie here, get Hyunjin, and then get going.” She looked around the room. “Where’s Changbin?”

“I’m right here,” Changbin stated, helping Hyunjin into the room.

Momo raised an eyebrow at just how much Hyunjin was putting his weight onto the older. “I have many questions because that looks bad, but I’ll wait for when the littles are asleep.”

As the caregivers rushed to get out the door, with Minho trying to detach the little squirrel clinging onto him, Jihyo and Daniel were working to get into Felix and Chris’s room. “Chris, Felix, please open the door for us,” Jihyo pleaded.

“’m fine, noona, go ‘way,” Chris argued.

The babysitter sighed, shoulders slumping, before glancing back at Daniel. “This is going to be a weird request, but start tapping a beat for me, okay? Just a steady beat like this.” Jihyo started to tap on her thigh, and Daniel copied.

“Not complaining, but why are you doing this?” Daniel inquired.

Jihyo chuckled. “This isn’t the first time I’ve had to draw them out of their room.” She cleared her throat and started to sing. “ _Cause I like to make you smile, smile, smile!_ ”

“ _Yes, I do,_ ” Daniel hummed. Jihyo raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk on her face. “Daehwi liked watching it when he felt small.”

Jihyo nodded, snickering under breath, as she continued singing. “ _It fills my heart with sunshine all the while._ ”

As Jihyo held the note, Daniel finished it off. “ _Yes, it does_.”

The two finished off the chorus, smiles on their faces. “ _Cause all I really needs a smile, smile, smile_

 _From these happy friends of mine._ ”

The door creaked open, and Jihyo let out a small laugh. “It works every time.”

“That’s so adorable,” Daniel commented right as Felix poked his head out of the bedroom. He smiled down at the little. “And so are you, little guy.”

Felix stared at the man with wide eyes. His eyes then darted over to Jihyo. “Noona, Chwissie and Wixie wittwe.”

“’m not!” Chris protested, still hidden in the room.

With a pout on his face, Felix spun around to look back into the room. “You wittwe, Chwissie! No wie!”

“Hey, there’s no need to get mad with Chrissie, Pixie,” Jihyo chided. “Come on, let noona and hyungie into the room so we can help you, boys.”

Felix eyed Daniel. “He good, noona?”

“He’s noona’s boyfriend, Pixie,” Jihyo stated, a bright smile on her face. “He’s very good. Your noona’s not about to date a big meanie.” Felix giggled before moving out of the way.

When the couple entered the bedroom, they were greeted by a mess of clothes and toys and a teary-eyed Chris bundled up in blankets on his bed.

“Chrissie, it’s noona and her boyfriend,” Jihyo announced as she and Daniel entered the room.

“’m no’ wittwe,” Chris whimpered. He threw another blanket over his head before falling onto his side.

Felix whined. “Chwissie, that my bwankie!” He rushed over to Chris’s bed and attempted to pry the baby pink blanket off of Chris. The “hidden” little was whining loudly and pulled back to try and keep himself covered.

Jihyo rushed over to the littles and gently pulled Felix away from the bed. “Hey, hey, calm down, Pixie. Chrissie will give you your blanket back soon enough.”

“But…But…” Felix sniffled as his eyes started to glisten. “My bwankie.” The little fell to his knees and started to cry.

“Don’t cry, little one,” Daniel cooed. He joined Felix on the ground. “Hey, Felix, is it okay if Hyungie hugs you?” Felix responded by throwing himself against Daniel’s chest. The older started running his fingers through the little’s hair while Jihyo tended to Chris.

The little, to his credit, poked his head out of his personal pile of blankets and gasped upon seeing Felix’s tears. “Chwissie sowwy, Wixie!” Chris removed the pink blanket and gently placed it on Felix’s lap. The other little did not stop crying, though. Chris whined, giving Jihyo the saddest puppy dog eyes and pout. “Chwissie sowwy, Noona.”

Jihyo pulled Chris in for a hug and started to rub circles on his back. “Noona knows, Chrissie, and Lixie knows too. There’s just so much going on tonight, isn’t there?”

Chris nodded. “Mama…Mama huwt.” Tears streamed down his face as he sniffled. “Chwissie…Chwissie wanna go, but too wittwe.”

“Oh, Chrissie, it’s okay,” Jihyo reassured. “Your mama definitely knows that you’d be there with him if you could. But it’ll be a lot better if you little ones stay home.” She started to pry blanket after blanket away from Chris. “Now, how about Noona and Hyungie help you and Lixie got comfy?”

Felix crawled out of Daniel’s arms, his blankie held tight in his hand. “Noona, can…Wixie wanna…” He glanced back at Daniel and wriggled around a little.

Jihyo smiled down at the younger little. “Go ahead, Pixie.” Felix shook his head, hiding his face in his blanket. “Daniel hyungie isn’t going to say anything mean.”

“Wixie wanna be pwincess,” Felix muttered, his voice muffled by the blankie.

A bright smile broke out across Daniel’s face. “Aw, I haven’t seen a little princess in so long.” The littles both gasped and gave Daniel cute glares, which caused Jihyo to start laughing. "What's wrong?"

“Noona pwincess!” Chris argued.

“Noona’s a queen,” Daniel retorted, a neutral expression on his face. When the littles nodded in understanding, the smile returned to Daniel’s face. “Daehwi was Wanna One’s little princess, and now I get to see a cute princess Pixie!” Felix buried his face in his blankie again, but Jihyo and Daniel saw his ears turning red. This was going to be fun.

Back in the living room, Momo was busy soothing a still upset. Jisung as Jeongin showed Heechul where the littles’ supplies were kept.

“Wan’ Mommy!” Jisung sobbed.

Momo cooed, brushing the hair out of the little’s face as she rocked him back and forth. “Noona knows, Sungie. Mommy wants to be here with you too, little squirrel.”

“Isn’t Sungie more of a quokka?” Heechul inquired as he and Jeongin returned to the living room with toys and Jisung’s supplies.

“Wha’s that, Hee Hyungie?” Jeongin asked, plopping down onto the ground with his fox plushie.

Heechul snickered, fishing his phone out of his pocket. “I’m glad you asked, Innie.” The oldest tapped around on his phone before showing the happy animal to Jeongin.

The little gasped, his eyes sparkling and smile appearing on his face. “Sungie is quokka! Sungie quokka!” Jisung glanced up at Heechul with wide eyes, and the caregiver showed the teary-eyed little the picture.

Momo giggled. “See the quokka, Sungie! Your Heechul hyungie seems to be right. You are a little quokka!” A small giggle left the little’s mouth.

“And Heechul hyungie, with some help from his amazing assistant Innie, got you your pacifier,” Heechul announced, holding out the galaxy-themed pacifier.

Jisung’s eyes widened before snapping up to smile at Heechul. “T’an’ ‘ou, ‘yungie!”

“We come bearing a little koala and pixie!” Jihyo announced, holding Felix’s hand while Daniel carried Chris into the room.

“Wixie!” Jeongin squealed. He tugged on Heechul’s shirt. “Hyungie, show Wixie and Chwissie the quokka pwease!”

“Quokkas!” Felix gasped, rushing over to Heechul to see the animal. His pink tutu fluttered around his legs as he waited for Heechul to show him the picture.

Heechul smiled down at the little. “Your tutu looks very cute, Lixie. Did one of your noonas get it for you?”

Felix shook his head, a giggle escaping his lips. “Dada got it.”

When Heechul and Daniel looked at their girlfriends for answers, Jihyo mouthed “Seungmin,” earning nods from them both.

“Well, your dada has great taste,” Heechul admitted. “Your Heechul hyungie might have to get one too.”

Momo snickered as Jihyo and Daniel joined her and Jisung on the couch. “I’m holding him to that.”

“He’ll deny it,” Daniel claimed. Jisung slid off the couch, and Chris wriggled around until Daniel let him join his friend on the ground. The two littles, with plushies in their hands, started to babble and giggle with one another. “And just like that, I have diabetes.”

“You didn’t have them from looking after Daehwi?” Jihyo questioned, giving her boyfriend an incredulous look.

Daniel snickered. “It’s been so long since I’ve babysat him that I managed to recover. This is bringing it all back.”

Heechul joined the three babysitters on the couch, letting out a tired sigh. “This…This is going to be fun. Tiring, but fun.”

“Welcome to our world,” Momo teased, leaning over and pressing a kiss on Heechul’s lips.

“Ew!” Jeongin screeched.

“Kissies cute, Innie,” Felix argued, a pout on his face. “Mama and Dada do same.”

The babysitters all raised an eyebrow, sharing looks before focusing back on the littles. “Boys, are your mama and dada together?” Jihyo inquired.

“Uh-huh!” Felix chirped. “Mama and dada gonna be pwince and pwincess one day!”

“I feel like we need to reward them, so we keep getting tea like this,” Daniel muttered.

“We do it all the time, so don’t feel guilty if you want to,” Momo confessed. She snickered. “Jamie, Jae, and most of Got7 have done the same also.”

Jihyo smirked. “And their caregivers wonder why we all know all the tea about their group.” She nudged Daniel’s side. “I think I saw a cake in their fridge yesterday when I was here. It was a big one, and there should still be enough for them if you want to begin with the bribery, Oppa.”

Daniel got off the couch, a bright smile on his face. “Who wants cake?” The smiles and cheers from the littles told Heechul and Daniel this night was going to be amazing, even if the double date had changed to something else.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


End file.
